Unas inesperadas, pero merecidas vacaciones
by verenilla2.0
Summary: Unas vacaciones de vez en cuando nunca está de más, pero qué pasará si unas ordinarias vacaciones se transforman en unas increibles vacaciones? Entre y verán. Parejas futuras: Ash & Misty,May & Drew,Paul & Dawn y Jimmy & Marina/ Esta historia ya la habia subido antes con mi otra cuenta , pero por problemas técnicos la subiré desde ahora con esta cuenta, disfruten la lectura :)
1. Prólogo

**Hola este fic ya lo habia subido en mi otra cuenta, pero ocurrieron problemas y tengo que subirlo con esta cuenta **

**Disclaimer:Pokemon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><em><span>Unas inesperadas, pero merecidas vacaciones<span>_

_Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, el destino les trajo una sorpresa que los uniría de alguna u otra manera a todos por igual . Sea buena o mala, los resultados iban a ser fructíferos a como de lugar.¿Una unión? O ¿una separación?..._

_La idea de ganar el honor de la competencia era lo que unía a todos. Era su meta, entre muchas personas; sólo uno sería el triunfador y muchos serían los que han esperado por mucho tiempo llega para que puedan demostrar sus habilidades pero, si esto no ocurre…¿serán ellos capaces de soportarlo?...¿podrán superar todos los obstáculos que la vida les traerá sólo por una competencia?¿Volverán a ser los mismos después de ella?Las ideas de volver a verse, de demostrar quienes verdaderamente eran, de mostrar sus capacidades, de dejar todo en la cancha, eran algo que muchos anhelaban , absolutamente todos aquellos coordinadores y entrenadores pensaban igual,sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si el torneo cayera en las manos del destino?¿acaso sería una amiga o enemiga?_


	2. LA coincidencia del aviso: Parte I

_**Unas inesperadas, pero merecidas vacaciones.**_

**_Capitulo 1:Coincidencia del aviso: Parte I_**

En un lugar muy bello,rodeado de rosas con un color rojo semejante a la pasión del amor o o al de la sangre,rejas gigantes,arbustos con diferentes figuras,fuentes que brindaban mucha agua,árboles verdes , un hermoso jardín y una lujosa y gigantesca mansión se encontraba un joven nombre correspondía al de Drew Larrouse,un muy famoso y popular coordinador destacado por su belleza, además de ser un sorprendente y poderoso talento en los concursos pokemons, causando la envidia de muchos otros coordinadores inferiores en su nivel.Él estaba en la sala de estar junto a su inseparable roserade . Ella era su más leal pokemon de todos, fue el primer pokemón que tuvo, ya que, la encontró herida en un bosque y no dudó en en ese entonces ayudarla, solo era una pequeña budew. La sala de estar tenía una mesilla de vidrio, con detalles de madera en cada borde de la mesilla podía ver con mucha facilidad encima de la mesilla unos portaretratos, de él, su hermana Marian y sus padres. Cada uno tenía su portaretrato individual y también en el centro había una foto familiar. Drew estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón muy caro con adornos de plata y oro pensando en una inigualable e ingenua castaña que le había robado el corazón y no solo eso, si no, que también el sueño y el aliento.

-ahh…May…si tan solo volviéramos a vernos…-suspiró melancólico pensando en aquella castaña.

La roserade, sabía sus sentimientos hacia May, asi que, no le extrañó para nada.

De pronto, encendió el televisor,pues presumió que pensar en ella era algo tonto e inútil, pues las posibilidades de volverla a ver eran de una en unp en un millón . El muchacho cambiaba muy aburrido los distintos programas de t.v. que daban a esa hora,pero hubo un comercial, no un anuncio, que le llamó mucho la atención y este lucía así:

" _**Si eres coordinador o entrenador en busca de retos y emociones.**_

_**No te pierdas el gran torneo de ciudad Trigal. Su localización exacta es en **__**la nueva construcción recién terminada. Ahí estarán los mejores **__**coordinadores y entrenadores del mundo.¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

_**¿Quieres demostrarle a muchos que tu puedes más y más?...¿quieres darle **__**la revancha a esa persona que te venció?**_

_**¡ Inscríbete ya! en las pequeñas cabinas que abrirán dentro de un mes.**_

_**Te estamos esperando ¡no faltes!" **_

Después de que el comercial terminó, Drew quedó impactado por el anuncio y más tarde pensó que también se inscribiría May, por lo que se dijo para sí:

-me inscribo…-dijo muy decidido y seguro.-¿estás conmigo en esto roserade?-preguntó con conocimiento de causa, porque sabía que lo apoyaría en todo.

-rose…roserade-dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Más tarde,llegó la hora de la cena familiar, en donde, su familia podían hablar de distintos temas .Ellos comían en una mesa muy grande,era de madera de roble y tenía un mantel con bordados de oro a cada esquina de el, sin duda,eran muy llamativos. En el centro de la gran mesa, se podía ver un florero lleno de rosas rojas.

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la mesa esperando a que la empleada les trajera sus respectivos platos con comida . Mientras esperaban el coordinador les comentó a su familia lo del anuncio que vio por televisión, dijo también que se inscribiría lo antes posible para quedar dentro .Pero su hermana no había oído en el transporte que Drew utilizaría para llegar a ciudad Trigal .Por lo que, decidió preguntar:

-y dime hermano…¿cómo te irás a ciudad Trigal?-

Esta pregunta sacó de onda a Drew, por primera vez en la vida no había pensado en eso .Creo que la castaña le hacia olvidar asuntos claramente importantes.

-pues…no había pensado en eso-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y si te vas en el crucero de tu tío Nícholas?-Preguntó su padre señor muy apuesto, su edad era de unos 32 años, más o menos, su pelo era verde oscuro( al igual que sus ojos) y se caracterizaba por su arrogancia infinita y su egocentría en altos niveles. De tal palo tal astilla, porque Drew salió igualit . Su padre en su juventud fue un exitoso y reluciente coordinador, al igual que tenía 17 años ganó por primera vez su primera copa listón, fue muy feliz. Al igual que su novia Madeline (su actual esposa)ella era coordinadora y también había ganado su copa listón, pero a los 18. Hab ía tenido una feroz batalla con su rival/novio,pero por unos milésimos puntos, Madeline le ganó justamente .Tambi én, su padre era un excelente empresario, tenía una de las más grandes empresas en la región Hoenn.( por eso viven tan bien económicamente).Cabe decir, que su amor, a pesar de las duras batallas que tenían nunca se fue, es más, con cada batalla de concurso, su amor se agrandaba más y más , por tal razón, se casaron.

-Pues, yo no tengo ningún problema,-respondió feliz, pues lo había sacado de una gran duda existencial- además hace bastante tiempo que no lo he visto-dijo nostálgicamente.

Después,la empleada vino con los platos de comida y se los dejó a cada integrante de la familia Larrouse.Más tarde, Drew, Marian y Madelina ya llevaban la mitad de su plato digerido y aún le faltaba el postre , ese no era el caso del mayor de los hombres. Drake, ya había finalizado su comida y su postre .Pidi ó permiso y se fue a hacer una video-llamada a su hermano .Le contó lo del anuncio nombrado por su hijo y él no dudo en aceptar muy contento, porque volvería a ver a su sobrino favorito y también dijo que sus pasaportes eran totalmente gratis . Despu és se volvió a sentar en su silla, le dijo a Drew lo de los pasaportes gratis y el muy feliz le agradeció por haberlo llamado por él y ya había acabado de comer . Al igual que el resto de su familia . En la noche todos se fueron a dormir.

Lejos de esa ciudad, se encontraba la joven castaña ,llamada May Ballance . Ella es muy linda y excelente coordinadora, al igual que Drew, ellos dos son rivales , muchos sospechan que entre ellos dos hay algo más que rivalidad. En los concursos pokemons siempre destacaba con sus pokemons, su más leal pokemon, era Blaziken . Es así, porque fue su primer pokemon en su viaje por Hoenn . Su padre es el líder del gimnasio de Petalburgo,es un exitoso líder . una vez, Ash lo retó a una batalla y él perdió.Mas el entrenador y sus amigos volvieron para que el entrenador tuviera su importante revancha; después de una dura batalla Ash orgulloso obtuvo su anhelada medalla y Max lo felicitó.A él le faltaba tan solo un año para iniciar su viaje pokemó muy ansioso por iniciarlo.

_(__ watch?v=7tWb6cbhr04&feature=fvst__)_

Este estaba en su habitación sentado en un sofá cama color magenta,viendo los videos de la conferencia plateada, pero por un descuido de su parte dejó caer accidentalmente el control remoto y la tele se apagó.Al igual que su luz.

-Rayos…ahora deberé arreglarlo-se dijo para sí algo molesto.

Cuando cogió el control del piso apretó accidentalmente el botón power. La t.v. se encenció y se dejó ver un llamativo y curioso anuncio en la negra oscuridad . Luc ía así:

" _**Si eres coordinador o entrenador en busca de retos y emociones.**_

_**No te pierdas el gran torneo de ciudad Trigal. Su localización exacta es en**__**la nueva construcción recién terminada. Ahí estarán los mejores**__**coordinadores y entrenadores del mundo.¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

_**¿Quieres demostrarle a muchos que tu puedes más y más?...¿quieres darle**__**la revancha a esa persona que te venció?**_

_**¡ Inscríbete ya! en las pequeñas cabinas que abrirán dentro de un mes.**_

_**Te estamos esperando ¡no faltes!" **_

-Creo que esto debe saberlo May-dijo para sí.Y después la luz volvió misteriosamente.

Acto seguido, pausó la t.v. dejándola congelada. Iba en busca de May, la buscó por toda la casa, pero no la encontró.

No obstante, se le había olvidado por completo el bosque de su padre. Cuando entró gritó el nombre de su hermana , ella "estaba en las nubes", por lo cual, no iba a reaccionar fácil. Ella estaba sentada muy cómodamente en las raíces de un gran árbol, su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el grueso tronco del á rbol. Los pokemons dormían felices en sus respectivas pokebolas.

( watch?v=qEd6QUbK2Mw&feature=related )

-ahh…Drew…-suspiró y nombró el nombre de su enamorado viendo cariñosamente la rosa que _él _le había obsequiado. Al lado de ella, había un florero muy bonito y de tamaño medio. Ah í habían varias rosas rojas muy sanas y fuertes . As í es, May le había asignado un florero _especial _a las rosas que Drew le había regalado durante todo su trayecto en los viajes . En ese preciso instante, su hermano Max veía muy celoso la escena de su hermana . Por lo cual ,reaccionó no de la mejor manera, pero bueno así son los hombres , nada que hacerle…

-¡May!-dijo apareciendo frente a ella algo enojado.-quieres aunque sea por una vez en tu vida ,dejar tu colección de rosas y venir conmigo…-dijo muy alterado, pero sin elevar demasiado su voz.-creo que hay algo en mi t.v. que te llamará mucho la atención.-dijo un poco más calmado.

May, por otra parte, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que su hermano le había mencionado, pero de todas maneras no sabía como contraatacarle, porque no tenía algún argumento válido para refutarle,además debía reconocer que desde que Drew y ella se dejaron de ver, May no ha vuelto a ser la misma, siempre le dedica aunque sea _tres minutos_ para admirar las rosas del coordinador. No hay día que no haga eso.Y si no lo hiciera, no sería ella.

-May, pausé mi tele para que puedas ver con tus propios ojos el anuncio-dicho esto la coordinadora salió a la velocidad de la luz hasta el cuarto de Max, dejándolo muy impresionado y extrañ ándolo , se arregló sus lentes y dijo:

-chicas, nadie las entiende-

La famosa coordinadora había llegado a la habitación y vio aquel anuncio anteriormente nombrado y quedó totalmente impactada. Al rato sonrió y vió cálidamente la rosa que ella había llevado consigo en su camino hasta la habitación de Max.

En eso , había llegado el susodicho y le preguntó:

-Creo que ya sabes adonde iremos.-

-claro Max, al gran torneo de ciudad Trigal-dijo con su característico entusiasmo.-además ahí estará Drew…-dijo esto ruborizándose,sonriendo y mirando la rosa-harley y Solidad también-terminó su frase volviendo a su cordura característica.

-y…¿en que nos iríamos?-preguntó extrañado Max.

-Pues…yo tenía pensado en un lujoso crucero-dijo sonriéndole con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Le preguntaste a nuestros padres sobre el crucero?-

-Bueno, no. Pero no creo que me digan que no-dijo más feliz que nunca..

* * *

><p><strong>Notas autora<strong>:

**Hola, me costó un mundo arreglar las palabras comidas por fanfiction , pero lo logré. Si ven alguna falta de ortografía discúlpenme, pero estoy algo apurada. Este es uno de mis mayores proyectos y uno de mis favoritos, espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Adiós**

**Verenilla**


	3. La coincidencia del aviso: Parte II

**Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo habrá questshipping y pokeshipping... Si ven que le falta una palabra es porque fanfiction me come las palabras.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertence**

* * *

><p>Más tarde,May salió de la habitación, estaba en el pasillo y cogió su celular con amago de llamar a alguien.<p>

Ese alguien era un amiga de ella, era una coordinadora con mucho talento, pero no superaba el nivel de May. Ella era Dawn Berlitz,vivía en ciudad hojas gemelas junto a su madre,quería avisarle lo más pronto posible a su amiga,se llevaban muy bien . Tenían amena charla entre amigas lucía más bien así:

-¡No puede ser!-dijo elevando un poco la voz la peli-azul.

-si…si puede. Los anuncios aparecen en la t.v cuando menos te lo esperas-dijo May con una gotita en la sien al estilo anime.

-El gran torneo será muy genial-dijo muy alegre Dawn.

-si, te lo puedo asegurar-contestó May muy entusiasmada.

-ya debo irme, gracias por avisar . Adiós-se despidió cordialmente y con mucha alegría la peli-azul.

-esta bien,de nada y adiós-se despidió.Ya era muy tarde, y May después de contarle las _buenas nuevas_ a sus padres no dudo en ir a acostarse para tener dulces sueños , claro que antes cogió su hermoso florero del bosque y lo colocó encima de su velador.

Dawn rápidamente le platicó sobre el gran torneo a su querida madre, sin duda alguna aceptó que realizará el viaje. Pero con una condicin , esta era que debía sacar con anticipación el pasaporte para el crucero.Y ella accedió sin más, sabía que su inseparable piplup la acompañaría.

Al otro lado del mundo, por decirlo así ;había un chico nombre era Ash ketchum, vivía en pueblo Paleta . Su madre siempre lo apoyaba en todos sus viajes que realizaba,para convertirse en el mejor maestro pokemón del mundo. Él estaba recostado sobre su cama pensando en una entrenadora muy bonita

'_¿que será de ti?…Misty'._

En eso su mamá entró a su habitación, interrumpiendo por completo los pensamientos del enamorado y le dijo:

-Ash, ya empezó _Kanto encanto_-le dijo, pero al ver la expresión seria de su hijo preguntó:

-¿pasa algo malo?-

-no, no es nada…que bueno que ya empezó kanto encanto-dijo cambiando de tema . Mas su mama no se iba a quedar con la incógnita.

-¿Es una chica?-preguntó mirándolo pícaramente.-¿acaso es Dawn?-

-Mamá…ya deberías saber que ella _es mi mejor amiga_-dijo muy serio.

-claro…claro…-dijo sintiendo la honestidad de las palabras de su hijo.-y ¿Qué me dices de May?-

-Ella es _la hermana_ que nunca tuve-dijo con una gotita al estilo anime y sonriendo **fraternalmente**._El sabía perfectamente que no sentía nada por ella, sólo hermandad._

-Si, se podía ver desde lejos-le comentó su madre cariñosamente, pero se sorprendió porque la honestidad en las palabras de su hijo no se iba ni con la más fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-¿y que hay de Misty?-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bue…bue…bueno…Misty…Misty…ella…-Ash trataba de calmar sus nervios,pero sus neuronas no entendían que no debía tartamudear. No sabía que era Misty, un ser muy importante en su vida, pero no sabía con exactitud sus sentimientos. Eran muy distintos a los sentimientos por sus otras dos amigas anteriormente se sentó con el control remoto entre sus manos,en la punta de su cama…al frente de su t.v. Pikachu,por su parte solo quería oir la respuesta de su amigo,estaba muy intrigado.

-¿pika…pi?-

-Pikachu, estoy bien…solo es que…-trataba de explicarse, mas no podía.

-Hijo,¿no sabes lo que sientes por ella?-dijo con conocimiento de causa, pues siempre pudo notar que él la miraba con un ligero, pero verdadero brillo en sus ojos. Era raro en su persona,pero sólo con ella ese brillo salía. Su madre, por ser mujer se dio cuenta más rápido que todos-pero ¿tú la quieres?-preguntó intrigada.

-en eso estás en lo correcto, yo la tan sólo hubiera una ocasión para volver a verla.-dijo esto algo molesto y se tendió en su cama y "casualmente" había apretado el botoncito _**power**_,la t.v se encendió de golpe y en ella había un curioso, pero muy exitoso anuncio:

" _**Si eres coordinador o entrenador en busca de retos y emociones.**_

_**No te pierdas el gran torneo de ciudad Trigal. Su localización exacta es en la nueva construcción recién terminada. Ahí estarán los mejores coordinadores y entrenadores del mundo.¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

_**¿Quieres demostrarle a muchos que tu puedes más y más?...¿quieres darle la revancha a esa persona que te venció?**_

_**¡ Inscríbete ya! en las pequeñas cabinas que abrirán dentro de un mes.**_

_**Te estamos esperando ¡no faltes!" **_

-Ash, creo que esta es tu oportunidad-dijo su madre viendo el anuncio.

-claro que sí-afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a el brazo en señal de triunfo.

-pika…pi-dijo feliz el ratoncito amarillo.

-pero, ¿y si ella no lo ve?... ¿Y si no la encuentro allá?-apuntando,claro está a la pantalla y dijo todo con aire melancólico.

-pues, podrías llamarla-dijo dejándo caer intencionalmente el celular _que siempre llevó en sus manos_ sobre la cama del muchacho.Él no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero sólo con un pequeño _pika_ de su querido amigo pokemon bastó para que él lograra su cometido.

Su madre ya había abandonado la habitación de su hijo, presumió que necesitaba mucha privacidad, por su parte, ya había marcado el número de su amiga; pero no contestó ella, sino que una de sus hermanas. Pudo reconocer en un dos por tres, que no era la voz de su querida"amiga" Misty.

-¿Aló?-dijo una de las hermanas.

-hola, ¿ es…es…tá Misty?-preguntó tartamudeando otra vez. Al parecer, sus neuronas no iban a hacerle caso nunca.

-la feita está algo ocupada…¿quien llama?-Lily respondía con algo de desprecio, pues esperaba que fuera uno de sus cuantos admiradores,pero no,era él. Ash no tardó en presentarse.

-más bien, estaba... te paso con ella…-Ash, por su lado, estaba un tanto nervioso, pero bueno era él .Logró oir algunas palabras que intercambiaban las hermanas:

-Feita te llama tu novio…jajaja-dijo burlona su hermana.

-que no me digas feita y ¡NO TENGO NOVIO!-dijo Misty furiosa y a la vez rodeando la piscina, pues su hermana estaba en las escaleras y no se molestaba en bajar.

-y que me dices de Ash-respondió a su griterio.

Ash se había quedado perplejo, por que lo habían nombrado.

-¡MENOS DE ÉL!-gritó muy fuerte, pues ya se había salido de sus cabales, pero a la vez estaba ruborizada.

-y entonces…¿Por qué está al teléfono?-preguntó pícaramente.

-…-Misty no sabía como reacciónar, pues su corazón latía fuertemente.Y sus mejillas bueno,ellas tenían un inmenso color carmín.

-uyyyyyy…se ruborizó…jajajaja-se burlaba de nuevo de su hermanita.

-¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!-y ese fue su último grito, porque había tomado apresudaramente el celular . Mientras que su hermana se retiraba muy agobiada por la pelea.

-¿Ash?-mencionó su nombre con un mar de sentimientos invadiéndola,ella ya había admitido sus sentimientos hacia el joven entrenador, tanto así que rechazó millones de citas o chicos que se le insinuaron. Por otro lado , las neuronas de él estaban vueltas locas y sólo atinaron a responder:

-hola…Misty.-

Pero eso era suficiente para la pelinaranja. Sonrió dulcemente y preguntó:

-¿por qué llamas?-

-bueno…porque te quería avisar de un torneo que habrá en ciudad Trigal-dijo muy seguro y agradeciéndole interiormente a sus amigas las neuronas, que alfin le entendieron.

-¿en Johto?-volvió a preguntar la peli-naranja.

-Sí.Me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo el chico nostálgico.

-a mi igual Ash-respondió muy feliz Misty . Cada vez, que Misty nombraba a Ash por su respectivo nombre, el susodicho sentía un mar de emociones, pero el más sobresaliente era la felicidad y su corazón latía muy rápido.

-Creo que entraré a ese torneo del que me hablas...le diré a mis hermanas que se hagan cargo del gimnasio mientras no estoy-aseguró Misty con una sonrisa.

-¿hablas en serio?-preguntó espontáneamente el joven.

-por supuesto que sí,pero ya debo cortar . Así que…-el joven Ash la interrumpió velozmente.

-Misty , prométeme que nos veremos en ciudad Trigal.-dijo muy seguro Ash.

-te lo prometo- prometió con una voz dulce y después cortó la conversa.

Y con esas pocas palabras que ella le había dedicado al jovenzuelo se le regocijó el corazón al máximo. Aunque cuando se empezaron a conocer se llevaban muy, pero muy mal( en el sentido de que siempre peleaban)mas, con el tiempo su amistad se había fortalecido mucho y desde que se dejaron de ver ,sus corazones en solo pensar el uno en el otro se regocija delicadamente.

En ciudad Veilstone( rocavelo)había un rudo peli-morado llamado Paul.Él estaba en el patio trasero de su espaciosa casa junto a su pokemon recién evolucionado electivire.

-Electivire,¡descarga eléctrica!-dijo Paul a su pokémon.

-elec…tivire…-respondió el pokemon iniciando el estruendoso ataque.

-¡PAUL! ¡HAY UN ANUNCIO EN LA TV QUE PUEDE INTERESARTE!-gritó su hermano desde la puerta de su casa,acto seguido, el menor detuvo su entrenamiento, guardó al electivire en su pokebola y se dirigió hacia la casa para ver el anuncio.

" _**Si eres coordinador o entrenador en busca de retos y emociones.**_

_**No te pierdas el gran torneo de ciudad Trigal. Su localización exacta es en la nueva construcción recién terminada. Ahí estarán los mejores coordinadores y entrenadores del mundo.¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

_**¿Quieres demostrarle a muchos que tu puedes más y más?...¿quieres darle la revancha a esa persona que te venció?**_

_**¡ Inscríbete ya! en las pequeñas cabinas que abrirán dentro de un mes.**_

_**Te estamos esperando ¡no faltes!" **_

—revancha a esa persona que me venció…Ash—esas palabras caminaban sin cesar por la mente del frio ó su hermano tras él y preguntó:

-¿Qué dice la opinas…Paul?-

-nada que te importe-respondió cortante su este se iba directo hacia su habitación.

-Que hablador-dijo en voz alta su hermano y, acto seguido,salió de la casa a alimentar a sus queridos pokemons.

En otra parte del mundo se hallaba Marina, una chica de cabellos celestes, acompañada por un Misdreavus . Ella se dirigía al centro pokemón para que revisaran a su _'pequeña' _, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con '_esa' _persona que le hacia sacar muchas sonrisas. Fue a dejar sus pokemons donde la enfermera Joy y luego se dirigió hacia Jimmy diciendo:

-Jimmy, que alegría verte-sentenció contenta y se lanzó a sus brazos, sin saber como iba a reaccionar el chico.Éste sólo pudo corresponder al gesto inesperado, pero sabía que en el fondo de su corazón estaba ella. Lo presumía, pero prefería no admitirlo, era muy vergonzoso para él afirmar algo así de tanto calibre.

Una vez separados, Jimmy y Marina comenzaron a hablar, poniéndose al día de todas las cosas que le habían pasado.

-¡Encontré novio! -mintió la peliceleste.

—¡¿Qué?!

-Jajaja, es broma…¿te preocupaste cierto? -declaró guiñándole un ojo, un gesto muy coqueto por parte de una chica.

'_que alivio'_pensó el chico, su vida iba a tener un antes y un después si eso era cierto.

-Cla…claro que no Marina

-Aquí estan tus pokemons-la enfermera Joy le entregó sus pokémons.

Marina se acercó hacia el mesón y tomó sus pokemons . Jimmy se acercó hacia ellas.

-Por cierto, en la televisión mostraron un anuncio para entrenadores y va a realizar un torneo en ciudad Trigal deberían asistir.

-Claro que iremos-dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Así, todos se enteraron de alguna u otra manera del gran torneo que se realizaría en ciudad Trigal,todos muy emocionados arreglaron lo necesario para llevar a cabo el gran torneo,muy emocionados salieron de sus respectivas casas para abordar el gran crucero que iba para ciudad Trigal . Ellos iban muy nerviosos, pues de seguro encontrarían nuevos retos o nuevos rivales, por otro lado, era de esperar que además de nuevas personas existan reencuentros entre mejores amigos, entre casi hermanos, entre _rivales con ventaja_, etc…O sólo encontrarse con amigos de la infancia muy queridos por ellos.

Definitivamente el sol les sonreía a estos jóvenes, no había ninguna nube en el cielo azulado y el viento acompañaba esa brillante situación . El viento quería relajar algunas mentes confusas por ciertas personas. Es muy posible que los sentimientos de aquellos muchachos cambien después del torneo , puesto a que, si uno extraña demasiado a alguien estando a distancia es ,porque sencillamente ese personaje le ha robado el corazón, pensamiento, sueño y aliento.

**To be continued...**

**Nota autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó hagan click en el botón de favoritos,en el de alert y dejen reviews please! Sayo**

**Verenilla**


	4. Reencuentros en el crucero

**_Hola , aquí les traigo la conti tan esperada, espero que les guste :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece_**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2:Reencuentros en el crucero<em>

Una castaña muy despistada iba corriendo con sus dos maletas hacia el puerto,se había levantado muy tarde y ni siquiera pudo comer algo.

-debo…debo…llegar-dijo agitada May acercándose al fin al anhelado crucero del cual mencionaba todos lo días.

-te dije que te acostaras más temprano ayer-le replicó su hermano que también llevaba una maleta.

-ya cállate-contestó May a su fastidioso hermano.

Cuando ya estaban a bordo en el crucero el capitán había dicho por los parlantes que salían en media hora.

-Almenos estamos a tiempo…¿no lo crees Max?-dijo animada la chica a su hermano . Éste había desaparecido por completo, eso extrañó a May y dijo:

-¡Max!...¡Max!¿Max a dónde te fuiste?...bueno iré a mi habitación-terminó su caminaba algo adolorida por las pesadas maletas que llevaba en sus brazos,cuando estuvo alfrente de la puerta de su respectiva habitación escucho una familiar voz que hablaba por teléfono y ella escuchó la conversa porque en el pasillo había eco.

—esa voz,me recuerda a…a…Drew—pensó muy nerviosa,sus sentimientos al igual que sus neuronas se habían vuelto locas,no sabía que hacer; hasta que sintió como la voz se acercaba más y más,acto seguido,sus instintos reaccionaron . Insertó la llave de su habitación como pudo,pero los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada, no entraba la llave.—creo que esta no es la llave—pensaba alterada la joven.—¿Qué hago?...¿qué hago?...¿qué hago?—decía para si avergonzada.Y de pronto, milagrosamente la llave entró en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ella por su lado, entró lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

-que alivio-suspiró-ya entré a mi habitación-dijo mientras se deslizaba lentamente por el otro lado de la puerta para quedar sentada en el suelo, mientras que su espalda se apoyaba en la puerta.

Por otra parte, el joven llamaba a su mejor amigo: Paul.

-¿ya estás aquí?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-si,llegé a tiempo y espero darle una revancha al tonto-respondió Paul.

May estaba de espaldas en la puerta, pero el chico había detenido su caminar cerca de la habitación de la chica, por lo cual, ella podía oir todo con suma discreción y nadie jamás se enteraría.

-¿te refieres al amigo de May?-preguntó Drew.

Acaso dijo mi nombre, _'¿Por qué Drew diría mi nombre?...eso es muy raro_'.Pensaba así la castaña,mientras que una ligera sonrisa se vio reflejada en su inocente rostro. De pronto la voz del capitán empezó a resonar por el crucero:

-queridos navegantes,ya hemos zarpado y me alegra comunicarles que estamos navegando en aguas muy í que, no se alarmen y disfruten su estadía hasta llegar a la ciudad ….y tranquilos no se hundirá como ocurrió con el titanic-terminó de hablar el capitán Nícholas.

-no se quien es May, pero yo me refiero al tonto de Ash-dijo Paul . Éste cortó la conversación , porque estaba detrás del cerró su celular y dijo:

-¿y me vas a decir quien es?-preguntó Paul un poco intrigado. Mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento junto a Drew alejándose cada vez más de la puerta de May.

-¿Quién?-respondió con otra pregunta su amigo ,pero él como no es despistado respondió rápidamente dejando en la historia lo anterior dicho.-¿May?-volvió a la castaña volvió a escuchar su nombre por segunda vez de los labios de Drew se sonrojó,pero para su desgracia;los muchachos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que la coordinadora no pudiera seguir oyendo la interesante conversación,por lo cual, después de eso sólo escuchó el insignificante silencio.-tengo que averiguar porque Drew me nombró….-dijo parándose de un golpe de su anterior posición.-¿y si?-se preguntó a si misma ideando un plan.

Entonces, la castaña velozmente alcanzó con la vista a los chicos. Ella seguía con una distancia prudente . Pero necesitaba acercarse más para poder oir la conversa . Los jóvenes se dirigían a las barandas del crucero para disfrutar de la hermosa vista mientras seguían con la amena ,por su lado, había encontrado un escondite de lo más discreto, y lo mejor era: que podía escuchar claramente lo que ellos decían.

-bueno May es…-su conversa se vió interrumpida por un alegre y entusiasta grito.

-¡MAY!-dijo una peli-azul interrumpiendo la misión secreta de May.Y la estropeó en el peor momento.-que bueno que te encuentro,pero es que nunca se me pasó por la mente encontrarte en un escondite.-siguió con su frase-¿Te estás ocultando de alguien?-preguntó tuvo que detenerse, pues May estaba mirándola asesinamente, porque la peliazul la había delatado ,no era la única,Drew al igual que May,estaba algo asombrado y dijo:

-¿May…-

-Drew…ho…hola tanto ti…ti…tiempo-respondió muy nerviosa ante el llamado del chico y claro que un travieso rubor apareció en sus otro lado,Drew disimulaba su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-dijo señalando el escondite muy cercano al lugar donde los chicos se encontraban.

-bueno…yo…ammm…-trató de excusarce la peli-castaña.-¡Puedo explicarlo!-dijo exasperada la castaña, hacia todo lo posible para evitar que su nerviosismo saliera a flor de piel.-verás…lo que paso esque...-intentaba explicarle a Drew.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?-dijo el coordinador astuto y al ser inteligente, no aceptaría los juegos de May.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó impactada, no sabía que era tan inteligente.-Claro que no-mencionó agitando sus manos en señal de negación, pero un rubor la delataba indirectamente.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro que si…además yo…yo…yo…quería asustarte…jajaja-declaró la coordinadora espontáneamente,más bien fugazmente… quizás no era la mejor excusa del mundo, pero no podía pensar muy bien en esa situación tan incómoda.

-¿Asustarme?-preguntó extrañado el joven y con algo de incredulidad.

-Si quería ver si te asustabas muy fácil….jajajajajaj-trató de disimular su nerviosa actitud frente al chico riéndose nerviosa rascándose la nuca con un brazo…

-¿Paul?-dijo Dawn.

-no hablo con desconocidos-respondió cortante el peli-morado mientras se iba, caminando provocó a Dawn de sobremanera y lo siguió muy de cerca peliando con él.

-¿Cómo que desconocidos?...si tú y yo ya nos habíamos conocido antes-le aclaró muy molesta.

-pues…lo olvidé.-respondió mintiendo.

-¡Eres un tonto!-le gritó muy enojada

-No lo soy, aquí la única tonta eres tú

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Esa no te la perdono-pero después su grito se fue desvaneciendo y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo Paul?-dijo Dawn nostálgicamente y en sus ojos azules unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir . Paul fugazmente se dio vuelta ,la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-te espero hoy a las 20:00hrs ,en el restaurante del crucero.-Terminó de hablar,pero Dawn pudo ver como una ligera, pero sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de a una peli-azul muy feliz y esta demás decir que aquellas lágrimas se fueron con pasaporte pagado al país del nunca jamás y sin regreso.

-esta bien…Paul…Ahí estaré…-dijo Dawn acercándose a la espalda del chico para que escuchara y así fue.

Volviendo con la sicópata y el impactado…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó algo incrédulo Drew…rogando al cielo por que May no le haya mentido.

-AAAAAAY!...pero que hermosos se ven ustedes _**juntos**_, par de tortolitos.-dijo una voz afeminada.

-¡Harley!…-dijo atónita la castaña , pero como su sorpresa fue tan grande porque el afeminado la había delatado y no se dio cuenta a tiempo que estaba en la baranda que sólo tenía una barra,cayó desde una gran altura al mar,gritando:

-¡Drew!-

Por otro lado, el susodicho no pudo haber estado más preocupado,su reacción fue algo esperada y gritó:

-¡MAY!-

No sabía muy bien que hacer si rescatarla o no,pero como vió que May había caído al mar y aún no salía ,se preocupó más que antes y dijo:

-Harley…dile al capitán que detenga al barco…Yo me encargaré de May-Después de decir aquello, se sacó su polera(cabe decir, que muchas chicas se les caía la baba) y se tiró al mar desde la misma baranda para así rescatar a May sana y salva .Las personas veían algo sorprendidas y enternecidas el gran espectáculo que se había formado,ya que, su novio estaba rescatando a su princesa. Sin embargo, una persona muy talentosa, con pelo celeste al igual que sus ojos y muy entusiasta no pudo evitar cantar la famosa canción del titanic:_My heart will go on_ , mientras todo acontecía. Por otro lado, el crucero se había detenido,Harley le había contado lo que había ocurrido y el capitán, muy comprensible detuvo el crucero y le dijo al afeminado:

-no te preocupes, no tomaremos marcha hasta que el novio de la chica la rescate-dijo muy serio. No obstante, su cara al pronunciar la palabra "novio" se vió afectado por una ligera sonrisa.

-claro,claro su novio Drew-dijo Harley con una sonrisa macabra y malévola, porque siempre quiso hacer sufrir a la castaña por haberse comido su último bocadillo cuando eran infantes.Y como sabía que ese tema la enfurecía no dudño en hacerlo. pero lo que no sabía era que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor.

Volviendo con los susodichos…

Drew llevaba un buen tiempo naufragando en el mar en busca de May y cuando estaba a pocos minutos de perder las esperanzas ve en el fondo a una May inconciente . En ese instante, pensó con esmero de no haber llegado muy tarde para rescatarla . Acto seguido, él nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde ella se encontraba, tomó sus brazos y los colocó alrededor de su cuello, agarrándola de su cintura y nadó junto a ella hasta la superficie,Drew tomó aire como si se hubiese estado ahogando,después nadó hasta el crucero y alguien le lanzó una escalera desde el barco para que el coordinador pudiera llegar arriba,él estaba pensando en donde dejarla, pero en eso Paul le había señalado una silla de seguido, el coordinador la dejó recostada en la silla con esmero de que despertara,mas sus deseos no fueron cumplidos, ella no daba señales de vida…

Una persona desde el público que se había formado gritó:

- Drew,dale respiración boca a boca

El susodicho había escuchado lo recién nombrado y muy ruborizado no dudo en acercarse al rostro de le dio la anhelada respiración boca a boca, porque sabía que era la única forma de salvarla . Entonces con sus manos abrió la boca de May y él prosiguió a darle esa famosa respiración. Los muchachos aun seguían unidos por sus labios, que desde el público se veía como un profundo beso..De pronto, ella reaccionó.Él se separó en un buen momento, porque la castaña pronto empezó a toser y a botar el agua que había tragado en el momento cuando se ahogó, después lo miró muy ruborizada y preguntó:

-Drew…¿tú…tú…me… me salvaste?-preguntó inocente y muy muchacho no se quedaba atrás,porque también estaba ruborizado y le respondió:

-mmm…digamos que sí

Los coordinadores se miraban a sus ojos directamente y perdiéndose en sus miradas . Ni con un grito reaccionarían.

En ese momento, un peli-negro volaba por los aires arriba del crucero en su charizard y se acercaba a la zona de los hechos y como vio que era su hermana que nunca tuvo, muy feliz le gritó:

-¡Hola, May!-

Mas ella estaba perdida en los ojos de Drew, por lo cual, no correspondió al saludo . Se quedó pensando:—May no es así…aunque cuando está con Drew, siempre se comporta de una manera especial…mujeres…¿quién las entiende?—Descendió lentamente de su charizard lo guardó en su pokébola y algo pasó: una corazonada le llegó.Esta le dijo que se aproximara hacia las barandas, pronto había hecho lo que le indicó su intuición masculina y después de ver lo que vio...quedó impactado viendo a su querida amiga muy cambiada, antes era una niña ahora veía a una mujer. El tiempo había pasado y él se había percatado de eso, éste había hecho maravillas en ella y él podía notar eso, sorprendido dijo:

-Mis…ty...

Ella se acercaba rápidamente hacia el crucero en una lancha mediana y tenía más velocidad, porque sus gentiles pokemons de agua tiraban desde una cuerda la lancha. Ella es una chica que se caracteriza por su simpatía y sólo un poco de egocentría . Era líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste y es una de las hermanas sencacionales . Misty es muy bella, su color de piel es un blanco pálido y combina con sus ojos cabellos son de un lindo naranja y muy , para esa ocasión llevaba puesta una tenida muy adecuada , era una ropa parecida a un jumper, pero a la vez era muy distinto, porque era ajustado a su cintura y algo corto . Le llegaba como a la mitad de su pierna y un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Era de un color celeste que combinaba con sus ojos. Tenía un cuello abierto(como el de las camisas y blusas) y desde ahí había una hilera de botones color negro. La caída del jumper era muy delicado, pues era como un velo que iba adherido en la del jumper, pero poseía unos pequeños vuelos. El atuendo le resultaba espectacular para Ash, que hasta el momento era el único que la veí pronto, ella vió una escalera. Guardó a sus pokemons en sus pokebolas y abandonó rápidamente la lancha para escalar sin dificultad y con mucha agilidad las la esperaba desde una distancia prudente y cuando ella ya estaba dentro del crucero él caminó hacia ella y le dijo sonriente:

.-¡Misty!- ella se dirigió hacia Ash tomándolo dessprevenido, pues lo abrazó.Éste sonrojado la abrazó también.

-Ash, ¡es bueno saber de ti de nuevo!...Te eché de menos –declaró una sonrojada Misty.

-Y yo a ti, veo que cumpliste tu promesa- respondió un azorado Ash, que sólo podía recordar las aventuras que había vivido con se separaron.

-una líder de gimnasio le corresponde hacer eso-dijo sin inmutarse mucho,pero sonrié cuando vio como era el crucero(este era uno muy grande, tenía varias ventanillas por todas partes,era de color blanco y unas luces en las alturas del crucero que lo decoraban de manera muy llamativa) quedó impactada.Y no pasó por alto la muchedumbre que hace rato se había formado por el accidente recién ocurrido.Y dijo:

-no puede ser allá esta May-dijo anodada y muy feliz, pues tenían una amistad muy linda-le hablaré…-caminó hacia ella con amago de hablarle,pero Ash la interrumpió.

-Misty, no vale la pena-dijo serio.

-pero ¿Qué estas…-iba a preguntarle la peliroja, pero la volvió a interrumpir.

-no me mires así, esque cuando May está con Drew ignora a todo el mundo.-dijo misterioso-pensándolo bien, no tengo idea porque actúa siempre así-dijo pensativo el muchacho despistado.

-Pues, yo sospecho que ella esta enamorada de él-dijo alejándose del chico, para llamar a May y que le de una buena explicación mas, eso no fue necesario, porque el capitán al enterarse de que May ya estaba a bordo,exclamó en sus parlantes:

-Ahora emprenderemos nuevamente la travesía, ya que el novio salvó a su novia.-Todas y cada una de las personas, habían escuchado lo recién comunicado por el capitán,quedaron conmovidos diciendo comentarios de este estilo:

-ay…que tiernos se ven juntos

-si se ven tan lindos

-se nota que se aman

.Después, la gentuza se fue dispersando del lugar, pues presumieron que necesitaban castaña por otro lado, estaba muy confundida y demasiado ruborizada, el capitán ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso frente a todos?, pero ella creía que alguien conspiraba contra ellos, mas ¿quién?

Más tarde, volvió a mirar a Drew, muy sonrojada y atónita dijo:

-Tú…¿mi…mi…mi…novio?-

-May…yo…-Drew miraba detenidamente a May, él estaba sonrojado,pero no sabía que decirle y lo único que se le ocurrió decir era:-fue Harley…

-¿Harley?-preguntó intrigada la castaña.

-si…él fue a…-May interrumpió su frase y con amago de levantarse le dijo:

-Drew…vamos a buscarlo-Pero cuando estaba por levantarse, sus piernas estaban tan débiles que, estaba apunto de desmayarse,sin embargo, Drew fue más rápido se levantó de la silla y atrapó a May apegándola a su pecho desnudo, mientras que sus manos tocaban su sexy estaba muy avergonzada, y más porque él estaba sin polera.

-May estás muy débil, lo mejor será que descanses-le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos muy preocupado.

-claro que no Drew…-dijo tercamente-ahora suéltame…-terminó su frase con amago de safarse del coordinador,pero él no iba a permitir que una débil May andara caminando por los pasillos en ese estado, por lo cual, él le dijo:

-May…no te soltaré-dijo engreídamente y posesivamente-ahora te llevaré a tu habitación y punto-finalizó.

-já…y ¿cómo lo harás si me niego, Sr. engreído?-dijo posando sus ojos en sus orbes verdes desafiándolo.

-fácil-dijo sin inmutarse mucho.Y cargó a May en sus brazos, apegándola a él para que no se cayera.

-Drew…¡bájame!-dijo haciendo pucheritos infantilmente- ¡bájame!-pero el coordinador no le hizó caso, por tanto,desistió y prefirió , por su lado emprendió la marcha hacia las habitaciones.

Y así ,pasaba entre la gente que quedaban y le aplaudieron a chicas fanáticas de él empezaron a hacerle porras.

-¡DREW…DREW….DREW….DREW!-la gente lo ovacionaba de tal manera que a May la ponía muy nerviosa y muy otro lado, él estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Y cuando Drew le quería decir algo a May , se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente dormida y dijo:

-hasta dormida se ve bonita,¿Acaso yo dije eso?-se preguntó para sí.Los chicos llegaron a la habitación y él dejó a May sobre la cama y la tapó con una mantita para que no tuviera frío...no obstante, antes de irse le dijo:

-Que tengas dulces sueños,May…-y después se fue.

Por otro lado,Ash y Misty miraban la escena atónitos. No sabían que pensar, estaban confusos.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- Preguntó Ash

-Drew se la llevó sin más, ¿Por qué no me contaste que salían?

-Porque ellos no salen. Vio una pequeña oportunidad y se lanzó.

-Bueno, ¿no has pensado que quizás eso es lo que quería... ser llevada en brazos por Drew?-Inquirió Misty asumiendo que la coordinadora poseía sentimientos por Drew.

-Realmente no lo sé

* * *

><p><strong>Nota autora: <strong>

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó dejen revies, para saber que opinan de esta historia :) **

**Verenilla **


End file.
